


Socks and Declarations

by squidgie



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Fraser is giving a rapidly-approaching-nakedness Ray Kowalski his privacy, but Ray's making it difficult.





	Socks and Declarations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dsc6dsnippet's community, the prompt "rug"

Fraser opened his mouth to speak, but fell silent as a sock bounced off his ear, and landed softly on the rug at his feet. He was determined to give Ray his privacy by looking away as an inebriated Ray got ready for bed, but the sock incident challenged that thought.

“Ravish me,” Ray breathlessly said, which broke the last bit of Fraser’s resolve.

Fraser turned toward the darkened bedroom, lips curling up in a smile at the sight. Ray Kowalski was naked, the confidence in which he stroked his cock betrayed by the gentle blush that the low-light bedside table revealed. “Ray,” Fraser said as he was drawn to the bedside. “It wouldn’t be right; not with you in this condition.”

“Fraser,” Ray said through a yawn, “I told you that I’m in love with you. Yes, I’ve had a couple of drinks, but that was more for courage than anything.” He sat up and pulled Fraser until he was sitting on the bed. “Now get with the program.”

With a smile, Fraser stood up and started removing his uniform, carefully draping it over a nearby chair. Stripped to his boxers, his attention was again caught by Ray - who was quietly snuffling in his sleep. So Fraser climbed into bed with him, and let Ray wrap around him as he slept. He’d waited this long for Ray to get oh the same page; he could wait a little longer.


End file.
